V.G.-Man (Story)
This is the story about a high school video game beta tester turned hero. Chapter 1: Testing the MMO - V.G.-Man Begins Lan has a natural talent for video games, he was so skilled, not only he beaten them but his father who is a computer programmer taught him how to beta test games. Though he was bullied by almost everyone, his childhood friend Skye always supported him. As a Video Game Society was formed, Lan made little friends at a start. But then a delivery was sent to his doorstep. It was addressed to him but it was from an unknown sender but the note said he should beta test it. When he opened it, it is a MMO game, but during installment, Lan notices a strange symbol, a crest of some sort. Suddenly, the computer flashed blightly and it warped him through the computer, into the cyberspace. ---- Lan enters the Cyberspace landing on his backside and said, "Ow, my head." "Wha, where am I," said Lan as he stands up and observes the computer world he's in. Then some robots called Strafers, the main troopers came ordered by some tyrant to either capture or kill Lan. "Whoa, robots, I must be dreaming," said Lan. Then a ship descends and coming out is the technocratic emperor Ultro, the half-human, half-robot conqueror. "So, the package did came, did it not," said Ultro. "Wait," said Lan, "You sent the package." "It's not easy to pick easy targets with brilliant minds to be corrupted and soon turn into a robot minion, testing a fake MMO game for example," said Ultro. "So you tricked me," said Lan. "True, but you're different then all the others, too different, what I said is why you must be terminated from not just this world but yours as well," said Ultro, "delete him." But before the Strafers can shoot at Lan, he was teleported. "Where did he go," said a Strafer. "Don't ask me," said a second Strafer. ---- Then Lan was teleported falling and face-painting the Digiplains and as he stood up, he said, "Oh man, a fake game and a tyrant, what's next." But a controller like robot with four prongs (two top and two bottom) and a G-like symbol on the center of the controller appeared humming and said, "Hello, my name is AI-CU zero-three but you can call me Gradius." "Um, hi," said Lan. "I am the security unit of the gaming sector, but it appears Ultro tempted to control you but failed," said Gradius, "How very disappointing." "Yeah but what's going on and where am I," said Lan. "Humanity's questions, splendid, follow, we'll tour the Hall of Tronics while I answer your questions," said Gradius. Then Gradius teleports Lan to the Hall of Tronics where Gradius was not just born and created into cybernetic existence but was programmed as part of security units to secure certain areas. Chapter 2: Becoming V.G.-Man Arriving at the Hall of Tronics, Gradius guides Lan through the Hall and said, "Here we are, I was created here and was programmed to protect the gaming sector." Lan follows Gradius as the controller guides and when they reached the Cloud Room, Gradius said, "this is the Cloud Room, where Internet access are controlled and manipulated, advanced network throughout the years." "So, this is where the Internet is managed," said Lan. "Yes, the former Master of Internet Wi-Fi-Man uses Internet connection to warp reality and hack into technology," said Gradius, "Come, there is more." Lan follows Gradius into the Video Room and Gradius said, "Ah, the Video Room, basically the break room combined with a theater powered by Internet, using YouTube we watch tons of videos though viewer discretion is advised to all employees." "Good thing, Skye would hate me watching anime porn," said Lan. "Video-Man is described as a angel and a demon when using Video powers for stream of bullets, swords and claws, and invisibility," said Gradius, "There one more you need to know." Lan follows Gradius into a chamber known as the Morgue of Resting Vanguards and Lan said, "What in the world.' "This is the Morgue of Resting Vanguards, the tyrant you faced was Ultro, the Tronics who were god-like beings created the .EXE warriors such as the ones I mentioned fought against Ultro for years. Ultro somehow escaped his cyber imprisonment. It appear he's rebuilding his army either by taking over the will of humanity or digitally, can't say," said Gradius. "Wow, so what happened to the Tronics and .EXE warriors," said Lan. "After the battle, it cost a high price when Ultro was imprisoned, the Tronics and .EXE warriors were deleted," said Gradius, "but I believe while I still exist, there is still one more V.G.-Man." "Me," said Lan, "well, I do need a job after all, let's do this." "Are you ready V.G.-Man," said Gradius, "Just say Code Activation: V.G." Suddenly Strafers and the Goles who are guardian siege units appeared and Gradius closed the doors but one of the Goles is trying to break down the door. Gradius said to Lan, "Quickly, use the activation code." "Code Activation: V.G.," said Lan. "Transformation Code Confirmed," said Gradius then fuses into Lan's chest and Lan became a Megaman-esque hero but a green and white armor coloration instead of blue. Then the Gole broke through but noticed the .EXE warriors has returned and said, "Um, didn't all the .EXE warriors got deleted." Then the Strafers came and one of them said, "that's impossible, you all should be deleted." "I guess only I survived for such a long time," said V.G.-Man then pulls out his V.G. Saber, "It's still game on." Then V.G.-Man jumps towards the Gole in which it defended itself but V.G.-Man sliced through it. The Strafers and the last Gole were shocked to see that V.G.-Man destroyed the Gole without any effort. "Who's next," said V.G.-Man. "I am," said the last Gole and launched its gauntlet which V.G.-Man dodged it and used a Murasama that was used by Raiden and performed Zandatsu in Blade Mode, slashing the Gole in multiple directions rapidly. And with a kick, the Gole was destroyed. "What a sec, did I just used Raiden's high frequency blade," said V.G.-Man. "Yes, I am pre-programmed with existing video game skills," said Gradius. "Get him," said one of the Strafers and fired their blasters which hits V.G.-Man's personal shielding and he gets into cover. "Now what," said V.G.-Man. "Use the V.G. Buster," said Gradius. "Got it," said V.G.-Man then swaps his V.G. Saber for the V.G. Buster. With the shield recharged, V.G.-Man fires his V.G. Buster with a Lancer mod which fires at a machine gun rate and destroyed the Strafers. One of the Strafers was the last one standing and then electricity courses through V.G.-Man's hand and said, "Thunderbolt," and shot Pikachu's trademark move from the palm of his hand and destroyed the last Strafer. "What the, that was Pikachu's," said V.G.-Man. "Like I said," said Gradius, "I was pre-programmed with existing video game skills." Then Gradius activates a portal called the Terminal, but something happened and said, "Funny, the Terminal seems to be broken." "So, how do we fix," said V.G.-Man. "Well," said Gradius rebooting the Terminal, "By rebooting the Terminal, it can repair itself for a few minutes, we should explore Net City while it reboots." "Ok," said V.G.-Man then both Gradius and V.G.-Man teleports to Cyber City, the largest capital of Cyberspace. Chapter 3: Jet Flight V.G.-Man and Gradius appeared on top of a building of Cyber City and Gradius said, "Here we are, we should be able to practice your maneuverability using the jet pack. "Jet Pack, so I can fly," said V.G.-Man. "and hover, yes, we should start with hover maneuvers," said Gradius. Then V.G.-Man hovers through several areas via Jet Pack. "Now, let's see the afterburners," said Gradius then blue double, angular and symmetrical blade-like wings appeared from the Jet Pack. "Cool, Clear Wings," said V.G.-Man. Then V.G.-Man flew through several areas of Cyber City using his Jet Pack. "Excellect, now that, wait," said Gradius. "What's wrong," said V.G.-Man "It appears the Virus Alarm has been triggered," said Gradius. "Alert, three Picktaurs has robbed some electronics and are escaping, all VBUs must bust them immediately, said the Virus Buster Alert Voice. "Do you think you can bust viruses," said Gradius. "Yeah, what's time is it," said V.G.-Man. "Its 6:10, what made you asked," said Gradius. "I'll tell you later, but for now we got to take care of the Picktaurs," said V.G.-Man. Then V.G.-Man flew towards the escaping Picktaurs As the Picktaurs who are miniture Minotaurs with hard hats and pickaxes escapes the Virus Buster Units, one of them said, "we showed them, now we got instant entertainment." But then V.G.-Man showed up and kicked the Picktaur in the middle and he flew towards the VBUs. "What the heck," said one of the Picktaurs. "Looks like your show is cancelled," said V.G.-Man "Get him," said one of the Picktaurs. As the two Picktaurs attacks with their pickaxes, V.G.-Man said, "Chaos Control." Then time is stopped and V.G.-Man said, "Ok, I know that's Shadow's Chaos Control, but it is useful." The VBUs arrested the Picktaurs and one of them said to V.G.-Man, "Thanks for the assistance V.G.-Man." "No problem," said V.G.-Man then heads back to the Hall's Morgue. At the Morgue of Resting Vanguards, the Terminal has been rebooted and self-repaired and Gradius said, "It's 6:20 now, are you late for something important." "Yeah, I'm suppose to meet Skye and the rest of the Video Game Society at the pier, can you teleport me near the entrance," V.G.-Man. "The Terminal is quite capable of transportation from Cyberspace to the real world and vice versa," said Gradius, "so yes, I can set the coordinates for such location but let me remain you can use the code outside the cyberspace but you can't become V.G.-Man without my assistance but you will contain leftover data from this prolonged visitation that allows you to have enhanced strength, speed, durability, endurance, lung capacity, intelligence, agility and reflexes in human form." "Got it," said V.G.-Man Then the Terminal sends V.G.-Man to the entrance of the Pier as he is reverted back to Lan. Chapter 4: Pier Trouble